marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
A/R Spacesuit (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series)
| ability = | team = | fam = (Creator) | smtnas = | other = }} :A/R Spacesuit is from the Non MAU series . The A/R Spacesuit is a highly advanced suit developed by for the . Technology The suit was developed for space travel, presumably to help with space walks. *The main feature of the suit is the ability to pull and push objects towards and away from the wearer. It uses an unknown energy system and can affect objects of various distances. There does not seem to be any limit to the size and weight limit to the objects it affects. It was likely developed to catch tools in a gravity-less environment. *The other significant feature is the ability to move at high speeds, likely functioning on the same principles as the repulsion and tractor beams. The wearer can move at extremely high speeds, faster than vehicles traveling in a city. Moving at such speeds, the wearer can move up vertically high distances such as multi-story buildings. *One feature of the suit is that once activated it changes from a dark grey to white color. It is unknown how or why this happens. History The A/R suit was designed for NASA by Lewis Wyler, or at least a man who would eventually go by that name. He was working for a high-tech firm at the time and stealing from them at the same time. His theories became discredited by the scientific community and fired once his thefts were discovered. Wyler continued to develop his technology and was successful in building a suit. However, he began to steal in order to fund his actions. He would secretly meet with a man who bought the items he stole. The man wore a nice suit, possibly working for . Wyler heard about a new at the . The prize of the exhibit was to be the , a rare from the . He decided to use his completed suit to steal the jewel and sell it for money. Wyler got into his A/R suit and went to the museum. He watched a woman give a speech as he put on his helmet. The same boy from before was there taking pictures for . He was taking pictures of the large ruby. He flipped up his handles and activated the suit. The suit went from grey to white. He raced from the alley down the street at extremely high speeds. He stopped near the boy then activated the puller to grab the ruby. He snatched it and sped off. Wyler fled down the street moving faster than the cars. Soon, appeared and tried to grab Wyler. He turned around and sped off backwards. He fired his puller at the hero causing him to go right past Wyler. Spider-Man turned to face him. He pulled a large truck towards him then pushed it towards the hero. Spider-Man slid under the truck but turned to stop it from hitting bystanders. Wyler ran off and up a building. He returned to Villeroy Towers, running up the side of the building to the roof. It is unknown exactly how or why, but the residents of Villeroy Tower found the ruby. It is possible that Wyler dropped it and they found it, or he could have given it to them for the reward money. Either way, it was returned to the museum and the reward was used for the defense fund. The media dubbed him Turbo Jet while at the same time blaming Spider-Man since he was at the scene of the crime. The people began comparing him to . It was soon announced that Oscorp would be giving the of to ESU to auction off for the science center. Wyler realized there was big money in the telescope. Before he could get to it, he decided to go after an first edition book at the . Turbo Jet raced through the city until he got to the store. Two guards were outside and pulled their guns, but Turbo Jet pulled the weapons towards him, along with the glass and book behind them. In the attack, one of the guards was hit by a loose electrical wire. Spider-Man appeared and kicked Turbo Jet back. He then used his webbing to save the guard. The other guard got his partner away. Turbo Jet stood and the hero knocked the book away. He then pulled the book towards him and put it in his backpack with the webbing still attached. He sped away pulling Spider-Man behind him. The hero tried to stop him by sticking him to the street but Turbo Jet got away. Spider-Man then leapt up and began swinging after him. Turbo Jet knocked a car around as he ran into a building. Spider-Man followed into the top level. Turbo Jet hid behind a line of s. As the hero entered the room Turbo Jet pushed the dummies into him knocking him down. As Turbo Jet fled Spider-Man threw a mannequin at him knocking him down. The hero asked for the book back, but Turbo Jet claimed no one would miss it. The hero responded that it wasn't for him to decide. Turbo Jet decided that the wallcralwer blindly enforces the rules while he tries to help people. The hero pointed out that because of him innocent people and a guard were almost killed. Turbo Jet claimed he was jealous because people liked him more than the webslinger. Spider-Man once again asked for the book. Turbo Jet leapt up and sped off. He put his helmet on a mannequin to fool the hero while he fled. It is unknown what happened to the helmet Wyler left behind. One night soon after, Wyler worked on his suit, building himself a new helmet to replace the other, when his neighbor knocked on his door. He closed the curtain to his work area to keep the suit hidden. Once she left, Wyler went back to his workship. He claimed that Spider-Man would not mess with him again. He activated the pusher and blasted a that he set up. Wyler donned his suit putting a coat over to hide it. He then left the building to meet his contact. He went to a dark alley and met his contact. The man handed him a large bag of cash asking what he had in store next. Wyler held up the article about the priceless telescope. Wyler told him he wanted four million dollars for the telescope. The man responded that there were easier heists. Wyler responded that he wanted the telescope. His contact said that Wyler could make a lot more money if he quit being a hero. Wyler responded that he was only a hero because his fans were too dumb to do anything themselves. The man then agreed to the telescope and left. As Wyler turned to leave he bumped into Spider-Man. As the hero swung down, a car drove up distracting him. Wyler dropped his coat revealing his suit. He pulled a large and threw it at Spider-Man. He hero ran but was knocked down. An alarm then went off. He turned off his suit and went to get the money. However, Spider-Man webbed the cash and pulled it away. A cop car then pulled into the alley. Officer saw the two of them and got out. Turbo Jet turned and ran. As he fled, Barr thought that Turbo Jet was a shadow. Wyler then heard shots behind him. Wyler went to the ceremony where Harry was to give the school the telescope. He donned his suit and put on his helmet, readying the suit. He saw that the crowd was angry at Harry with many yelling at him. When Harry held up the telescope Turbo Jet activated the suit and raced forwards. He stopped near Harry and pulled the telescope towards him. The protesters cheered as Turbo Jet raced off onto a nearby building. He was stopped by the sudden appearance of a large web. Spider-Man dropped down and told him he should stop. Turbo Jet said that the cops would take him in too. He went on to say that the people liked him more. Spider-Man leapt onto the ledge asking if they were the same people he earlier claimed were too dumb since they made him a hero. Cops ran up and pulled their guns on Turbo Jet. He lifted the telescope threatening to destroy it. Spider-Man then told him that it was a fake. An officer agreed explaining that the hero tipped them off. Oscorp's board helped them with the ruse. Realizing he had nothing, he threw the telescope down hitting a woman knocking her down. Spider-Man leapt up but Turbo Jet dodged. He claimed that he helped people. Spider-Man then pointed out all the people that Turbo Jet had hurt. Getting mad, Turbo Jet pulled a small planter and hit Spider-Man. He grabbed a random to him and sped away. He headed into traffic with his hostage causing cars to dodge him. Spider-Man had gotten up and swung after him. Mary Jane then began pounding Wyler through the helmet. Spider-Man webbed himself to Turbo Jet to hang on. He then webbed Turbo Jet to various trees and lampposts that they passed. Spider-Man leapt onto Turbo Jet's back and hit the controls turning off the suit. The woman smashed in the helmet breaking the glass just before Turbo Jet was sent flying back. Turbo Jet flew backwards until the webs stretched the other way. He was then pulled forward again. As he got close to Spider-Man, the hero punched him knocking Turbo Jet out. He fell to the ground and the webs pulled him back down the street. Wyler was presumably arrested and the suit confiscated. Neither the suit nor Wyler seen by Spider-Man or ESU again. Background The suit and character are original to the series. Though, like many other original characters, are based on the characters and powers of Blue Streak and Rocket Racer. Blue Streak uses rocket-powered skates while Rocket Racer uses a rocket-powered skateboard. Wyler is seemingly using the same technology as Iron Man and his Repulsor Beams. Category:Weapons (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series) Category:Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Category:Technology (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series)